Mike Krahulik
| birth_place = | pseudonym = Jonathan Gabriel, Gabe | nationality = American | field = Cartoonist | training = | movement = | works = Penny Arcade | influenced by = Stephen Silver | influenced = | awards = }} Michael Krahulik ( ; born September 25, 1977) is an American artist for the popular webcomic Penny Arcade and co-founder with Jerry Holkins of Child's Play, a charity that organizes toy drives for children's hospitals. He goes by the online moniker "Jonathan Gabriel" or "Gabe". He does not physically resemble his comic strip counterpart, as the character was not originally meant to represent him. Work Krahulik credits cartoonist Stephen Silver as a major influence on his drawing style. His style has dramatically changed since he began drawing Penny Arcade in 1998. Krahulik has done promotional comics for Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six and many other video games. He also provided the illustrations for the cover of Agent to the Stars by John Scalzi. In his early career he contributed artwork to the Daily Victim, a regular feature that used to run on GameSpy, totaling more than 300 illustrations. He is also known as the "powerful" wizard Jim Darkmagic of the Newhamp Shire (which was deemed much more suitable by Chris Perkins than regular New Hampshire) Darkmagics in Acquisitions Incorporated, a Dungeons and Dragons podcast/live show. Publicity Krahulik has been in press online, thanks to hostile phone calls from Jack Thompson regarding an email Krahulik had sent. The email was in response to an offer Thompson had made ("A Modest Video Game Proposal") to video game creators about creating an ultra-violent game based on a man whose son was murdered by a supposedly video game-influenced teen. Thompson claimed he would donate $10,000 towards a charity of former Take-Two Interactive chairman Paul Eibeler's choosing if the game was made (which it eventually was). Krahulik, in the email, said he and fellow gamers had raised about half a million dollars toward charity. According to Krahulik, "Jack actually just called and screamed at me for a couple minutes. He said if I email him again I will 'regret it'. What a violent man." Mike Krahulik, along with the rest of the Penny Arcade staff, later opted to "step in" for Jack Thompson. Thompson refused to donate $10,000 to charity because he considered the game put forth to meet his challenge subpar. He also claimed that his proposal was satirical and not a serious offer. Penny Arcade donated the money in his stead to the Entertainment Software Association with the note, "For Jack Thompson, because Jack Thompson won't". Mike is also featured in the Dungeons & Dragons podcast, playing the infamous "Jim Darkmagic (of the Newhamp Shire Darkmagics)". He and Penny Arcade writer Jerry Holkins had the opportunity to play the new release of Dungeons & Dragons Fourth Edition in Seattle for a day with Chris Perkins from Wizards of the Coast, Scott Kurtz of PvP, and Wil Wheaton. Along with Holkins, Krahulik was included on the 2010 Time 100 for their work on Penny Arcade. He was also tasked with designing and drawing advertisements, promotional artwork, and pre-order bonuses of several video games, including Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and others, mostly from Ubisoft. He and Holkins have archived these projects and keep them within their web page. In 2011, Krahulik provided a foreword for the book The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic, which was about the production of the massively multiplayer online role-playing game Star Wars: The Old Republic. In 2013, Krahulik and Penny Arcade received criticism stemming from several controversial comics and statements with respect to the transgender community and rape, particularly in response to a comic featuring fictional creatures known as "dickwolves." In 2013, Krahulik apologized and donated $20,000 to LGBTQ youth suicide prevention group The Trevor Project. References External links * * Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Ukrainian descent Category:Artists from Seattle Category:Artists from Spokane, Washington Category:American comics artists Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Penny Arcade (webcomic) Category:American webcomic creators Category:Video game critics